The Tribe of Flowing Tranquility
"One of us is not as strong as all of us." '' ''- ''Hollow Branch Of The Fallen Tree Rain pattered against the hard ground as I made my way through the forest. Weaving around trees, I could tell that I was nearly there. I was nearly at the river. I had heard stories when I was younger. Stories that completely enraptured me. They spoke of a... Tribe. One that promoted peace, one that believed harmony was the answer to problems. I made it my life's goal to see if these stories were true. Stepping up to the river, I glanced around. The stories also said that the Tribe lived near a river, next to the mountains. Perhaps I had strayed off cou-- "Who goes there?" A feminine voice, radiating with power yet soft at the edges unexpectedly asked behind me, startling me. Then I realized - I had found them. I had found the Tribe. Whirling around, I faced the newcomers. A mottled brown she-cat with dull yellow eyes stood in between a white and dark brown she-cat and a ginger tom. They all looked at me, their eyes flashing, waiting for an answer. I said, "Uh, I'm (y/n). I've heard stories about a Tribe that lives near the mountains, and I traveled here to see if they were true, and, maybe, only if they'd let me, join them." The mottled brown she-cat stepped forward, her eyes narrowing. She said, "You say you've come here because of stories. You say you'd like to join is because of these stories. If these stories are so accurate, then what is my name, along with the names of my companions?" "Oh, you're Owl That Soars Through Clouds. The other she-cat is Camellia That Flourishes At Dawn, and the tom is Hollow Branch Of The Fallen Tree," I answered swiftly, pointing my tail at each in turn. "Very well," Owl nodded, and all grew silent for a few moments. Suddenly she said "Come, if you are to join us then you must first be Chosen." "Really? I can join? Chosen? So the stories are true..." "Yes, the stories are true. You wouldn't be here if they weren't, right? Now follow me, you cannot be in this Tribe without being Chosen, just as you cannot start in a Clan without having a mentor." Owl turned and disappeared into the trees, followed by Camellia and Hollow. I hurried to catch up to them, filled with wonder and curiosity. They halted in front of an abandoned twoleg nest, and I sputtered to a stop behind them. Turning around, Owl asked me, "Are you absolutely sure you would like to join the Tribe? Once you have, there's no going back." I nodded eagerly, and she gave a small smile. Turning back around, the three Tribe members and I plunged into the nest, where an amazing sight took my breath away. In the middle of their camp numerous felines chatted and groomed each other, played and teased. It was just like a family. Turning to Owl, I smiled. Starting from the ends of my toes and the tips of my ears, a warm, happy feeling filled me up inside. Belonging. This Tribe would be my new home, and I knew that I belonged. ' ' - '''Summary' The Tribe of Flowing Tranquility is a peaceful Tribe. They try to avoid conflict with others and promote peace within all. Inside the Tribe is a group of closely-knit felines who would protect each other until the day they disband. The Tribe mainly is smooth and cool towards other groups, but sometimes they can be a roaring froth of rage when terribly provoked. ' ' ''5/30/16 -'' TOFT is undergoing rigorous planning. ' ' What should our theme song be? Titanium - David Guetta Let It Be - The Beatles Don't Stop Believing - Journey Roar - Katy Perry Seer - ' A leader; usually has a special connection with the Five. '''Subordinate - '''A second-in-command; training to become a Seer. '''Shaman - '''A healer. '''Mercenary - '''A fighter. '''Nimrod - '''A hunter. '''Seeker - '''An apprentice, training to become either a nimrod, mercenary, or Shaman. '''Juvenile - '''A kit. '''Matriarch - '''A mother nursing kits, can be permanent or temporary. '''Senior - '''A retired Tribe member. '''Misanthrope - '''A rogue/hostile outsider. '''Swale - '''A swamp/Temple of Zios. '''Littoral - '''The beach/Crystal Sands. '''Ravine - '''The valley/Coral Canyons. '''Inflorescence - '''Spring '''Calescent - '''Summer '''Verdant - '''Fall/Autumn '''Hyperborean - '''Winter ' ''' '''Server: '''TBA '''Ravine/Coral Canyons > > Description < < The Ravine is a natural wonder, located in a drier, sunbathed area of TOFT's territory. Composed of varying layers of orange hued rock and crags. Steep slopes rise above one another all the way to the very peak. The gorge is narrow path that takes on a dusty, dark orange color with a thin golden river steadily easing its way through. The Tribe's cats are specially trained how to skillfully maneuver this vast and dangerous wilderness of crags. > > Prey < < Mice Birds Snakes Voles > > Threats < < Snakes Hawks Eagles Coyotes Wolves Falling Extreme heats Cutting pads - Littoral/Crystal Sands > > Description < < The Littoral is a relaxing, gorgeous beach connected to The Ravine by a narrow sandy pathway, therefore these territories share common traits. Many forms of exotic flora sprout around here, along with many odd creatures - some of which live beneath the ocean's surface. With the gentle tides crashing onto the shore and the gulls calling, the elements of this biome generate a serene atmosphere. > > Prey < < Fish Birds Exotic Creatures Twoleg food > > Threats < < Drowning Heat Captured by twolegs Attacked in water - Swale/The Temple of Zios > > Description < < Swale is a jungle wetland with a dense atmosphere and myraids of exotic plant life. The jungle is typically a shady area although a few stray beams of sunlight cast a dim sheen over the clear jungle floor. An abandoned, mossy ancient worship temple lies in ruins a the heart of Swale. The rich, heavy stillness of this hazy and humid area can be enveloping; which is why TOFT felines have developed an instinctive durability when it comes to their challenging habitat. > > Prey < < Mice Birds Voles Fish Frogs/Toads Rodents > > Threats < < Getting lost Caught in vines Heat Bit by snake Exotic creatures Poisonous plants ' ' > > I. Respect must be given to ALL members of the Tribe. < < High rank or no, you cannot be a Tribe without respect. - > > II. Seer's word is law. < < They're the leader for a reason, and they should deserve respect because of it. - > > III. Shamans may have mates and kits. < < But they can only have kits if someone is there to replace them for their time being a matriarch. - > > IV. No double-grouping WHATSOEVER. < < Even if you use a different character, that will still be considered double-grouping. The Tribe wants loyal members here, not double-groupers. - > > V. After you leave the Tribe THREE times, you cannot come back. < < If you've truly left that many times, then you don't deserve to come back. - > > VI. 'Be serious. '< < Of course the Tribe will goof off now and then, but we won't look professional if half of the Tribe don't listen to the Seers and goof off whenever. Just be serious when needed. - > > VII. 'Give the Seers some space. '< < How would you feel if you kept being called upon by five different Tribe members? At first go to the Subordinates, and only go to them if it's urgent. - > > VIII. Use the correct avatars. < < You may be mistaken for another rank if you don't. The avatars are: NM Wolf: Any ranks nimrod and higher. Fox: Seekers and Shaman seekers. Rabbit: Juveniles - > > IX. Assorted rules for juveniles < < You may not leave camp whatsoever, unless there is an emergency, but you can only leave camp then. You cannot leave the nursery until you are one moon old. You can only become a seeker once you reach five moons of age. - >> X. '''Assorted rules for seekers <<''' You may not leave camp without permission. The Tribe doesn't need to waste time finding lost apprentices. You may not take a mate until your training is complete. It only distracts you from what's important. - >> XI. 'Be active '<< I cannot stress how important this rule is. If you do not roleplay at least once within a week, you shall be given a warning and put on standby. If you still do not roleplay with the Tribe for another week, you will be kicked out. The Tribe does not need inactive members. ' ￼Not Too Serious A warning from a Subordinate/Seer A scratch on the muzzle Confinement to camp for a day Unable to attend 1-3 patrols - Concerning Being personally seen and scolded by the Seer A tear in the ear Confinement to camp for 3-7 days Unable to attend 4-8 patrols - Serious Suspension from the Tribe Exile ' ' The Choosing Each juvenile in the ceremony will be chosen seperately. All other juveniles will stand back as one juvenile sits in front of the Pool of Wisdom. The Seer will place one feather from each of the Five in a half circle around the juvenile. Then the Tribe waits. When one of the feathers is splashed upon by water from the fountain then the juvenile is chosen, their Spirit being the one who's feather was splashed upon. Then the Seer impales the chosen feather with their claw, and holds it up to show the Tribe. The ceremony ends with: Seer: "The (Spirit) has chosen (y/n) to follow it's ways! (Y/n), do you swear to train the hardest you can for the good of the Tribe, and to not take a mate until your training is finished?" Juvenile: "I do." Seer: "Then from now until their (Hunt/Spar/Healing), (y/n) shall be a (nimrod/mercenary/Shaman) seeker! Their counseler shall be (name), in honor of their (trait and trait). May the (Spirit) guide your path, (y/n)!" The Tribe cheers and congratulates the new seeker. Then this process is repeated until all of the juveniles in the ceremony are now seekers. - The Nimrod Ceremony The Hunt: '''Before the ceremony can even take place every nimrod seeker must first do the Hunt. They must catch a hawk and bring two of it's feathers back to the Seer in perfect condition before becoming a nimrod. If their feathers are accepted, then the nimrod seeker heads on to the actual ceremony. ---- The Tribe gathers around the nimrod seeker when the Seers call for them. The hawk feathers will be tied around the nimrod seeker's ear. Then the ceremony will proceed to begin, starting with: Seer: "Today, (y/n) has proved themselves worthy to become a full nimrod. They have laid down their Hawk so it may sleep, coming to them again when it will be most needed. (Y/n), do you swear to be honorable to the Tribe, to hunt for the Tribe through thick and thin, and remember that the Hawk will always live inside of you?" Nimrod Seeker: "I do." Seer: "Then I now pronounce you a nimrod! May the Hawk watch over you as you hunt for the Tribe tonight." After this the Tribe cheers and congratulates the new nimrod. Afterwards, the new nimrod will be sent off to hunt three pieces of prey for the Tribe, in honor of the Hawk and a nimrod's importance in the Tribe. - '''The Mercenary Ceremony The Ambush: Before a mercenary seeker can become a mercenary they must do the Spar. They must travel to the mountains and wait for an eagle to pass, and it doesn't matter whether they wait minutes or days. One mercenary and one nimrod will go with them. Once an eagle comes, the mercenary seeker must track it down and ambush it. The seeker will take two feathers from the eagle in perfect condition and then head back to camp, to be inspected by the Seer. If they pass, then the ceremony will begin. ---- The Mercenary Ceremony is very similar to the Nimrod Ceremony. The Tribe gathers around the mercenary seeker when the Seers call for them. The eagle feathers will be tied around the mercenary novice's ear and then the ceremony will start with: Seer: "Today, (y/n) has proved themselves worthy to become a full mercenary. They have captured their eagle so it may release itself when it is most needed. (Y/n), do you swear to be honorable to the Tribe, to fight for the Tribe through thick and thin, and to remember that the Eagle will always live inside of you?" Mercenary Seeker: "I do." Seer: "Then I now pronounce you a mercenary! May the Eagle watch over you as you guard the Tribe tonight." The Tribe will cheer and congratulate the new mercenary. After this, the new mercenary will guard the camp for the night, in honor of the Eagle and a mercenary's importance in the Tribe. - The Shaman Ceremony The Healing: '''Before a Shaman seeker can become a Shaman they must do the Healing. They must heal an injured dove (it must be all of it's injuries!) in front of the other Shamans and remove two of it's feathers without causing too much pain. If they are deemed worthy of becoming a full Shaman by the other Shamans then the ceremony may begin. ---- All Tribe members must leave the camp at this time, including juveniles and seniors. The Shaman ceremony requires complete and utter privacy. The Shaman seeker will get the dove feathers tied around their ear, and then they will step up to the fountain, with their counselor beside them. Then the ceremony will begin: Counselor: "Dove, this Shaman seeker has proved themselves worthy to gain your guidance. Please gift them with your gentleness for the days ahead. "(Y/n), do you promise to heal everyone in need, to use your knowledge to help others, and to remember that the Dove will always live inside of you?" Shaman Seeker: "I do." Counselor: "Then you may drink from the Pool of Wisdom and attain your complete knowledge of healing the creatures of the world." The new Shaman will drink from the Pool and receive a special vision that they cannot tell anyone else about. After they awake from the vision they will fully be Shamans and will be congratulated by the Tribe when they return to camp. - '''The Subordinate Ceremony The Substitution: '''Before someone can become a Subordinate they must go through the Substitution. They will lead the Tribe for two days, in which the Seer will study and observe them to see if they lead well. Afterwards the Seer will discuss how the substitute did for the day with the Shamans. If the substitute passed then the ceremony may begin. ---- The Tribe gathers around when they are called for. A single swan feather will be tied around the to-be-Subordinate's tail and then the ceremony begins. Seer: "I have decided that it is time to gain a new Subordinate. (Y/n), please step forward." The to-be-Subordinate steps forward until they are face to face with the Seer. Seer: "(Y/n) has shown true qualities of a Seer. He/She iss (trait), (trait), and (trait). They deserve the chance of gaining this rank. (Y/n), do you promise to serve the Tribe until the end of your days, to lead it until you cannot, and to cherish the Swan that is inside?" To-Be-Subordinate: "I do." Seer: "Then I am pleased to announce that you are now a Subordinate! May the Swan guide you until your days as a Seer." The Tribe congratulates the new Subordinate and then the Subordinate will lead their own patrol to signify the importance of Subordinates. - '''The Seer Ceremony The Tribe will clear out of camp at this time. After all other members besides the Subordinate and Shamans have evacuated camp will the ceremony begin. The Subordinate will drink from the Pool of Wisdom and get a vision. It is not known what goes on in these visions, but it is rumored that all Five enter the dream. When the Subordinate wakes up they will have all of their previous feathers removed besides for two giant swan feathers tied onto their ears, one feather to each ear. From then on they will be considered Seers, with 5 lives to use for the Tribe. - The Senior Ceremony Only at a senior's request will this ceremony take place. The Tribe will gather around, and the to-be-senior will have a single owl feather tied around their tail. Then the ceremony will begin: Seer: "We have gathered today to witness the retirement of one of our Tribe members. They believe they have served the Tribe long and well, and in return we will permit them rest and relaxation for the rest of their life. (Y/n), please come forward." The senior steps up to the Seer and the ceremony continues. Seer: "Is it truly your wish to retire and live the rest of your life in comfort?" To-Be-Senior: "It is." Seer: "Then it is the Tribe's honor to grant you the rights of a senior, and may thr Owl look down upon you for many moons." This is followed by celebration from the Tribe. ' ' Seer (x2) The leaders of the Tribe, the Seer has a special connection with (Tribe's religion). They revieve prophecies from (Tribe's religion) in times of need. The Seer watches over the Tribe, and makes major decisions for the Tribe. Traditionally, the two Seers are mates, but it doesn't have to be so. - Subordinate (x2) Subordinates are the second-in-command. They are prophesied to be the next Seers, and must work well together. The Subordinates are in charge of all patrolling and training, and you should go to them before asking to see the Seers. Subordinates also help Seers when making major decisions for the Tribe. - Shaman (x3) These are the healers of the Tribe. They have a wide range of knowledge when it comes to herbs and use their knowledge to heal the Tribe. They also are what you'd call the therapists of the Tribe, giving physical and emotional support to anyone in need. Shamans assist the Seers when making major decisions for the Tribe. - Mercenary (xInfinite) The fighters of the Tribe, mercenaries make up part of the bulk of the Tribe, along with the nimrods. They defend the Tribe when needed and will keep guard of the camp and patrols 24/7. - Nimrod (xInfinite) The hunters of the Tribe, nimrods make up part of the bulk of the Tribe, along with the mercenaries. They hunt for the Tribe on a daily basis, with their patrols guarded by mercenaries, and they act as territorial scouts whenever it's needed. - Seeker (xInfinite) Seekers are the apprentices of the Tribe, training to either become a nimrod, mercenary, or shaman*. They train whenever they can and do chores for the Tribe. Seekers cannot have mates until their training is finished. - Matriarch (xInfinite) These are the mothers of the Tribe. They take care of juveniles and when they aren't they are considered nimrods/merceneries. A matriarch, however, has the option to become a permanent one if they so desire. - Juvenile (xInfinite) Juveniles are the young of the Tribe. Their only job is to play and learn the rules, and occasionally help the seekers with their chores. Juveniles, however, cannot mess around when it comes to important business. They can (and most likely will!) ask the seniors for stories, but they better make sure to be respectful to the seniors! - Senior (xInfinite) Seniors are our elders of the Tribe. They've gathered much wisdom over the moons and share it with the rest of the Tribe. They tell stories to the juveniles, and are to be treated with great respect. ' 'Seers' 1/2 Owl That Soars Through Clouds - A mottled brown she-cat with dull yellow eyes, Owl is quite a reserved and intelligent feline. (Littlehowler120/A Tranguil Mind) ''- TBA ??? - ???. ''(???/???) - ??? - Subordinates 2/2 Camellia That Flourishes At Dawn - ???. (xxenigmaticxx/AnimalJamRoleplayer) ''- ??? Hollow Branch Of The Fallen Tree - ???. ''(thekewlman/Watch The Sky Fall) - ??? Shamans 0/3 ??? - ???. (???/???) - ??? ??? - ???. (???/???) ''- ??? ??? - ???. ''(???/???) ''- ??? - '''Mercenaries' 0/Infinite ??? - ???. (???/???) ''- ??? ??? - ???. ''(???/???) ''- ??? ??? - ???. ''(???/???) ''- ??? - '''Nimrods' 0/Infinite ??? - ???. (???/???) - ??? ??? - ???. (???/???) ''- ??? ??? - ???. ''(???/???) - ??? - Seekers 0/Infinite ??? - ???. (???/???) - ??? ??? - ???. (???/???) ''- ??? ??? - ???. ''(???/???) - ??? - Juveniles 0/Infinite ??? - ???. (???/???) ''- ??? ??? - ???. ''(???/???) - ??? ??? - ???. (???/???) - ??? - Matriarches 0/Infinite ??? - ???. (???/???) ''- ??? ??? - ???. ''(???/???) ''- ??? ??? - ???. ''(???/???) ''- ??? - '''Seniors' 0/Infinite ??? - ???. (???/???) - ??? ??? - ???. (???/???) ''- ??? ??? - ???. ''(???/???) ''- ??? ' ' '''Members' > > Head < < Fox Hats Skull Helmets Head flowers Nothing > > Neck < < Spiked Collars (Rare/Non-Rare) Leaf Necklaces Nothing > > Back < < Elf Armor Spartan Armor Jamaaliday Bows Swords Nothing > > Legs < < Elf Bracelets Leaf Armor Legendary Gloves Nothing > > Tail < < Nothing > > Tags < < Teal with wing badge Nothing - Non-Members > > Head < < Fox hats Racoon Hats Head Flowers Nothing > > Neck < < Jamaaliday Scarves Ribbon Scarves > > Back < < Pirate Swords Worm Blanket Nothing > > Legs < < Gloves Freedom Armor Nothing > > Tail < < Nothing ' '''N/A '''Allies' N/A - Enemies N/A - Neutral N/A 'Joining Application' Normal Application Name: ''(Tribe names ONLY) ''Gender: Breed: Physical Description: Personality: Desired Rank: Roleplay Example: Username: Other: ''(Membership, freechat, sharing, etc.) '''High Rank Application' Name: ''(Tribe names ONLY) ''Gender: Breed: Physical Description: Personality: Desired Rank: Roleplay Example: Why do you deserve this rank?: Do you work well under pressure?: Do you promise on your life to be faithful to TOFT?: Username: Other: ''(Membership, freechat, sharing, etc.) 'Alliance Application' ''Group Name: Leader's Name: Leader's Username: Orientation: Member Count: Type of Animals: How will you benefit?: How will we benefit?: - NOTE: We do not take enemy requests. We acquire enemies through roleplay, and it is unnecessary and goes against TOFT policies to accept enemy requests. A Tranguil Mind / 'Owl that Soars through Clouds / Page Creator, Page Format, Page Coder 'AnimalJamRoleplayer / Camellia That Flourishes At Dawn / Page Format, Page Coder [[User:Watch The Sky Fall|'Watch' The Sky Fall]] / Hollow Branch Of The Fallen Tree / Page Format ' '''A big shout out goes to all who helped make this Tribe possible! Without your work and dedication we wouldn't be as beautiful as we are now! Thank you for your help! If you still have questions, please contact one of the Seers or Subordinates in the comments below or on their message walls. Thank you for reading this, and hopefully you now know more about... ''the Tribe of Flowing Tranquility. ~Owl That Soars Through Clouds